Amanecer en la Ruta
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: 3er One-Shot/Songfic de Gravity Falls. Un viaje en la ruta y un pequeño "cruce" te puede llevar a hacer algo que nunca quisiste hacer en tu vida [Pinecest]. los personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch, historia casi basada en un hecho REAL. Dedicado a: Elice Bcest, Slash Torrance, Saory Namino Cipher y a mi mejor amiga Martuu
Nota: Este vendría a ser mi 3er One-Shot/Songfic de Gravity Falls.

Lo siento muchísimo, quiero subir el One-Shot en el que estoy trabajando llamado "Un Sueño Compartido"…De verdad! Pero sucede que estoy cortisima de ideas y estoy demasiado cansada como para ponerme a trabajar en ese One-Shot :(

En fin, espero que les guste este One-Shot/Songfic, dejen reviews y críticas POSITIVAS por favor D: entiendo que yo a veces dejo críticas negativas en los fanfics, lo que pasa es que soy MUY selectiva a la hora de buscar algo que me guste…

La pareja es Pinecest aunque no se note en este Songfic, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Alex Robert Hirsch, pero la historia es de MI propiedad -casi-

La canción que escogí para este One-Shot se llama _"Amanecer en la ruta"_ de la banda argentina "Suéter", actualmente la banda no existe pero quiero rendir un homenaje a este grupo y a esta canción.

Este One-Shot va dedicado a _Elice Bcest_ –Nos conocemos muy poco pero quiero dedicarte este One-Shot-, a _Saory Namino Cipher_ , a _Slash Torrance_ y a mi mejor amiga Martuu

Bueno, no me queda nada mas que decir…solo…A trabajar con el fanfic se ha dicho! :D

* * *

Era de madrugada, cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana. En una habitación de color rosa con stickers de estrellas, mariposas y delfines que brillan en la oscuridad, muchos peluches de colores oscuros, brillantes, llamativos y de todos los tamaños, se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su cama una chica de cabellos castaños llamada Mabel. La chica de 16 años estaba con la cabeza tapada por las sabanas, abrazaba a uno de sus peluches que tenia en la cama, hablaba en voz baja…vaya a saber uno con que estaba soñando.

Hubiera seguido soñando y durmiendo mucho más tiempo pero en ese momento alguien comenzó a sacudirla obligandola a salir del mundo de los sueños para dar un salto a la triste realidad. Abrió lentamente los ojos, aun sentía las sacudidas, eso la molesto un poco así que enseguida se levanto quitando las sabanas que estaban encima de su cuerpo para poder ver quien era la persona que la estaba despertando.

-Nnngh…Quien esta interrumpiendo mi sueño a esta hora de la madrugada?-Cuando termino de abrir los ojos y los acostumbro un poco a la oscuridad lo único que pudo ver fue una sombra irreconocible así que pego un grito de terror.

-Wow, wow! Cálmate, Mabs…baja la voz, soy yo! Dipper-Le dijo la sombra buscando con su mano el interruptor de la lámpara colocada en la mesita de noche para prender la luz.

-D-Dipper?-Dijo Mabel refregándose los ojos y reprimiendo un bostezo que quería escapar de su boca-Que haces en mi habitación? Y…porque me despiertas a las…-ve el despertador-3:30 a.m?! Dime quien se levanta a esta hora?!-

-Nadie, supongo…-Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros-Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, se supone que estas 2 semanas durante las vacaciones de verano nos iríamos de campamento, solo tú y yo-

-Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado hacer algo así, ahora déjame sola…quiero dormir-se quejo Mabel volviendo a taparse con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y fingiendo dormir.

Dipper solo suspiro, rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, en serio…su hermana gemela jamás dejaría de ser tan infantil, ni aunque tuviera 21 años o más, así que tomo las sabanas con ambas manos quitándolas de encima de la chica.

-Dipper! Ya basta, déjame dormir…es muy temprano-Le recrimino Mabel enojada.

-No, recuerdo que cierta personita me prometió que iba a levantarse temprano para ayudarme a empacar las cosas en el auto, no es así?-Pregunto Dipper y se acerco un poco más a su gemela-O me equivoco?-

-Aaagh, está bien! Tu ganas…ya voy-Le respondió Mabel, Dipper puso una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo-Ahora sal de aquí que tengo que cambiarme-

Dipper solo acepto lo que dijo su hermana, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él para que ella pueda cambiarse de ropa.

 _Amanecer en la ruta_ _  
No me importa donde estoy  
Me he dormido viajando  
Y he soñado tan intenso_

* * *

Cerca de las 4:15 a.m, los 2 hermanos se encontraban afuera de la casa, Dipper estaba guardando las mochilas en el baúl del auto, Mabel lo ayudaba a traer las cosas que iban a llevar para el campamento esos días que estarían fuera de California. Una vez que terminaron de cargar las cosas, Dipper cerró la puerta del baúl del auto, vio a Mabel caminando hacia la casa.

-A dónde vas?-Le pregunto el chico castaño mirándola entrar a la casa

-Voy a buscar algo que deje en la cocina, ya vuelvo-Le respondió Mabel, entro a la casa cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido ya que a esa hora sus padres estaban durmiendo. Dipper se quedo afuera apoyado junto al auto esperando a que Mabel salga de la casa, pasaron 10 minutos, vio que la puerta volvía a abrirse y salía Mabel con un termo rosa en una mano y una bolsa de papel en la otra. Camino hasta acercarse a su hermano gemelo y quedar parada frente a él.

-Listo! Ya nos vamos?-Pregunto ella sin quitar la sonrisa de felicidad que llevaba en el rostro.

-Para que trajiste eso?-Le pregunto Dipper abriendo la puerta izquierda delantera del auto mientras que Mabel abria la puerta del co-piloto

-Bueno, supuse que no tendríamos tiempo para desayunar en casa así que comeremos algo y vamos a tomar chocolate caliente en el viaje-Le dijo Mabel acomodando el termo entre sus piernas en el piso del asiento sujetándolo firmemente para que no se caiga y apoyando la bolsa a un lado.

-Está bien, entonces…prepárate que ya nos vamos-Le dijo Dipper, la castaña enseguida tomo el cinturón de seguridad, lo abrocho al igual que su hermano, este arranco el auto y se alejaron de la casa.

Una vez fuera de Piedmont, Mabel prendió el estéreo del auto, abrió el compartimiento del co-piloto para sacar un CD y escuchar música, pero no encontró lo que quería, en su lugar encontró el CD del grupo "BABBA", algunos discos de Queen y nada mas….eso era todo? No, encontró una caja de un CD que le llamo mucho la atención, tomo la caja, estaba un poco sucia así que con la manga de su sweater color naranja con corazones azules quito el polvo y leyó el nombre de la banda.

-"S-Suéter"?-Leyo Mabel intentando pronunciar correctamente el nombre escrito en la portada del CD-Quienes son, Dip?-

-Eh?-Dijo Dipper sin prestar atención a lo que dijo su hermana y concentrándose en el camino, enseguida reacciono-Ah, hablas de "Suéter"? es una banda latina que me recomendaron unos chicos de la escuela, deberíamos escuchar sus canciones juntos-

-Has escuchado las canciones antes?-Dijo Mabel abriendo la caja del CD y sacando el papel de la portada, más que papel era un pequeño libro que contenía las letras de las canciones que venían en el CD.

-No, casi siempre me olvido de poner el CD para escuchar sus canciones-Le respondió su gemelo-Que esperas? Ponlo ahora para que escuchemos las canciones juntos, Mabs-

Mabel dudo un poco, pero enseguida guardo el libro con las letras de nuevo en su lugar, colocando la portada delante de la tapa de plástico, saco el CD y lo coloco en el estéreo del auto, al principio nada se escucho.

-Oye, Dip y la banda aun sigue tocando?-Pregunto Mabel-Solo por curiosidad…porque de ser así, me gustaría escucharlos en un concierto algún día-

-No-respondió el castaño riéndose por la pregunta de su gemela-Mabel, esa banda se creó hace muchos años, fue…en 1981 y se disolvió en el 2007-

-Que pena, ahora guardemos silencio que quiero escuchar esta canción-Le dijo Mabel. La primera canción que se escuchaba en el estéreo era _"Extraño Ser"_.

 _En ese sueño yo me veía_ _  
En este Auto pero no  
No era el mismo porque estaba  
todo roto en su interior_

Después de llevar un largo rato conduciendo ahora se encontraban en la carretera, no había casas por donde pasaban, solo había un enorme campo verde a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia y por donde miraran, las canciones seguían reproduciéndose en el estéreo, Mabel y Dipper ya habían escuchado _"Jugo de tomate frió"_ , _"Elefantes en el techo"_ y _"Desvanecidos"_.

-Dipper…-lo llamo Mabel dejando de mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla y viendo a su hermano con una expresión de impaciencia en el rostro.

-Que pasa? Tienes algo?-Pregunto Dipper preocupado.

-Claro que no, es solo que…cuando vamos a llegar? Porque…bueno, quiero ir al baño-Le dijo Mabel un poco avergonzada de tener que decir eso.

-No te preocupes, vi un letrero y hay una parada a unos 2 kilómetros de donde estamos, solo espero que puedas aguantar hasta que lleguemos allí-

- _No lo creo, en serio tengo que ir al baño_ …-Pensó Mabel conteniendo las ganas de orinarse encima ya que no era una niña pequeña para hacer algo como eso.

* * *

Un rato más de viaje, el auto se detuvo en una pequeña estación de servicio. Una vez que se apago el motor, Mabel se desabrocho el cinturón, bajo del auto y fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo al baño mientras Dipper se quedaba cargando gasolina para poder continuar con el viaje. Unos 15 minutos o mas, vio que Mabel salia del baño secándose las manos con un papel de baño y tiro el papel mojado al cesto de basura, camino hacia su hermano, se aseguro de que nadie los estaba viendo y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Mabel! Que haces?-Pregunto Dipper un poco sonrojado-Alguien nos puede ver-

-Jejeje, quien nos puede ver? No hay nadie mas aquí afuera, salvo nosotros dos-Le respondió ella riéndose-Quieres ir al baño?-

-Si, gracias por preguntarlo-Le respondió el chico empezando a caminar lejos de su gemela para ir al baño, antes de seguir se volteo a verla-Espérame aquí, si pasa algo, grita-

-De acuerdo-

Mabel se quedo apoyada en la parte delantera del auto mientras esperaba a que su hermano volviera, para no distraerse se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello largo castaño enroscándolo en uno de sus dedos. Pensaba cuando habían comenzado a sentir un afecto mas allá del que pueden sentir los hermanos o los mejores amigos, lo que hacían no estaba bien y sabia que la gente los rechazaría, sería muy difícil ser aceptados, había que estar demente para poder aceptar el incesto.

- _Ya que, no me importa lo que los demás piensen de nosotros_ -Pensó Mabel por otro lado, intentando ser positiva como siempre solía serlo- _Dipper y yo nos amamos, aunque seamos hermanos gemelos y sé que esto está mal, me da igual lo que digan…si intentan separarnos, bueno…creo que nos volveremos a encontrar_ -

Estaba distraída en sus pensamientos que no escucho a alguien llamarla, así que dirigió su mirada a donde provenía la voz y vio a su hermano llegando hacia ella.

-Mabel, ya termino de cargarse el auto?-Le pregunto Dipper, Mabel solo bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojada sin responder-En que pensabas? Estas bien?-

-Que? C-Claro que sí, estoy súper bien bro-bro. No te preocupes por eso-Le respondió Mabel, fue a ver el indicador de la máquina de autoservicio para ver si ya se había llenado el tanque-Ya está listo, Dip-

-Déjame ver-El chico se acerca al indicador y ve que lo que dijo su hermana era cierto-Perfecto, entonces hay que continuar, tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca-

 _Este paisaje es tan extraño_ _  
Se parece al de un tren eléctrico  
Esos árboles tienen contorno  
Darme cuenta es tan hermoso_

* * *

Ya de vuelta en la carretera, mientras conducían ahora el estéreo del auto estaba reproduciendo la canción _"Amanecer en la ruta"_ , a Mabel le gustaba mucho la canción hasta intento cantarla pero no podía pronunciar correctamente las palabras, por alguna extraña razón la música la relajo un poco pero no para quedarse dormida. En cambio Dipper estaba en un universo completamente lejano al de la carretera, se distraía mirando el cielo siendo tapado por los arboles que había en el paisaje, vio las hojas verdes y marrones caer de los árboles y cayendo en el parabrisas del auto, empezaba a tener sueño, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya había cerrado los ojos quedándose dormido.

Soñó que se encontraba en el bosque de Gravity Falls, al abrir los ojos pudo ver los arbole y la vegetación que lo caracterizaba, el sol estaba por ocultarse, escucho unas risas provenientes de una chica, empezó a caminar lentamente para encontrar el origen de esas risas, a medida que caminaba las risas se hacían un poco mas audibles pero no perdían su suave tonalidad.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a una figura de cabellos castaños largos hasta la cintura, no pudo distinguir que llevaba como ropa en la parte de arriba pero si pudo ver que usaba unos shorts de jeans celestes algo desgastados, medias de color negro claro y estaba descalza, en su cabello llevaba una corona de flores blanca.

-M-Mabel?-Pregunto Dipper acercándose a la chica, ella solo giro su mirada y al verlo corrió un poco alejándose solo unos centímetros de él.

-Vamos! Corre si me quieres alcanzar, Dippingsauce-Le dijo Mabel sin dejar de reír y corriendo más rápido.

 _En ese sueño yo me veía_ _  
En este Auto pero no  
No era el mismo porque tenía  
Fuego en su interior, en su interior_

 _A medida que aceleramos_ _  
Mis recuerdos me estremecen  
Y en un soplo veo proyectado  
Como un film toda mi vida  
Y ya no sé si el cielo está arriba,  
Abajo o dentro de mí_

Dipper vio por unos segundos a su hermana alejarse de él, no lo pensó dos veces y también empezó a correr para alcanzarla mientras ella solo se reía, así pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde corriendo por el bosque, uno intentando alcanzar al otro sin dejar de divertirse. En un momento de la persecución, o mejor dicho, juego, Dipper sin querer choco con Mabel haciendo que ella se caiga de espaldas pero el castaño logro atraparla a tiempo, aun así los dos cayeron juntos por una colina hasta aterrizar en medio de una pradera en una especie de cama improvisada hecha con hojas secas de color amarillas, naranjas, rojas, marrones y ramas de Pino alrededor.

Se miraron a los ojos, Dipper se encontraba arriba de Mabel y ella estaba acostada en la cama improvisada, se sonrojaron levemente haciendo que se rieran nerviosamente por la incómoda situación en la que estaban.

-Te amo, Mabs-Dijo Dipper mirando a su gemela a los ojos.

-Jeje, ya lo sé, me lo dices todo el tiempo bro-bro-Le dijo Mabel bromeando. Terminaron de decir eso para acortar mas la distancia entre ellos y comenzar a besarse apasionadamente sin importarles que alguien anduviera por ahí y los observara o no.

 ** _Dipper…_**

 ** _Dipper…_**

 ** _DIPPER!_**

Dipper abrió enseguida los ojos al escuchar el sonido de una bocina, enseguida reacciono, piso el freno reduciendo un poco la velocidad del auto, vio un hombre con una moto pasando junto a ellos a toda velocidad.

-FIJATE POR DONDE CONDUCES, HIJO DE PUTA!-Le grito el hombre de la moto.

-Dipper, te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Mabel, pero Dipper no la escuchaba, sentía la sangre hervir por el enojo, como rayos se atrevía a insultar a su madre? Eso no era muy amable de su parte. Enseguida soltó el freno, acomodo el cambio y piso a fondo el acelerador para alcanzar al hombre que conducía la moto-DIPPER! ESPERA, QUE HACES?!-

-Insulto a nuestra mama, Mabel! Nadie se mete con nuestra familia…tengo que darle una lección-Respondio Dipper sin mirarla, Mabel vio que la aguja del indicador de velocidad ahora marcaba 60 km por hora.

Afuera el conductor de la moto tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer más intensa la persecución, claro, él creía que Dipper solo estaba jugando con él cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era atropellarlo como castigo por insultar a su madre.

-Así que quieres mas, eh?-Dijo el tipo de la moto pensando esa pregunta en voz alta-Pues, vamos a jugar, estúpido! Jajaja-

Dipper vio como el sujeto de la moto se alejaba cada vez mas de él, haciendo que se molestara y siguiera aumentando de a poco la velocidad, Mabel estaba asustada y en estado de shock, lo mejor que pudo hacer en ese momento fue ajustar más el cinturón de seguridad y sujetarse del asiento del co-piloto con ambas manos fuertemente.

-D-Dipper, por favor…no perdamos tiempo intentando alcanzarlo-Le dijo Mabel con la voz temblorosa y aterrada por la situación.

-Mabel, no quiero dejar que ese sujeto se vaya…ya te lo dije antes, tengo que darle su merecido-Le respondió Dipper mirándola por unos segundos y volviendo a concentrarse en el camino.

-Sí, lo entiendo hermanito pero…te lo pido por favor, cálmate, no es tan grave…-Intento calmarlo la chica pero fue inútil.

-Mabel, que no escuchaste nada de lo que te acabo de decir?-Dipper vio que un auto se aproximaba a ellos y lo esquivo rápidamente haciendo que ella gritara por el miedo-Ese tipo insulto a nuestra madre, insulto a nuestra familia…nadie se mete con nuestra madre, Mabs!-

 _Y Aunque el paisaje sea tan extraño_ _  
Creo haber estado aquí  
Pero Donde voy?, donde estoy?,  
quien soy yo? que hora es? donde estaré?  
Si afuera no es noche tampoco es de día  
No hay tristezas tan solo alegrías en mi corazón_

Mabel simplemente no dijo nada, se sostuvo más fuerte del asiento del co-piloto temiendo por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar con ella y con su hermano si la cosa iba demasiado lejos. A medida que Dipper se acercaba a la moto, había cada vez mas tráfico en la calle pero el lograba esquivar casi todos los autos, el sujeto de la moto giro apenas la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.

-Esto no es gracioso!-Grito Dipper enojado acelerando cada vez más, ahora el indicador de velocidad señalaba que iban a 120 km por hora, escucho un llanto y enseguida su ira se desvaneció al ver a su gemela llorando en el asiento del co-piloto.

Que diablos estaba haciendo? Había llegado demasiado lejos todo para poder darle una lección al conductor de la moto…no se dio cuenta pero antes de que Dipper pudiera frenar, Mabel vio que la moto se había metido en medio de 2 autos que iba demasiado juntos, el espacio era reducido y ellos no podían pasar.

-DIPPER CUIDADO!-Le grito Mabel aterrada viendo a su hermano aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Dipper intento frenar antes de tocar a los dos autos pero era demasiado tarde, cuando quiso frenar se corto la dirección del auto haciendo que se detenga contra uno de los autos que había en la carretera y como si fuera una película comenzó a elevarse por el aire.

 _Y ahora todo es una luz tan clara_ _  
Que a mi lado ya no hay nada  
Solo alegría paz y armonía y esa luz que es tan tibia  
Y bien comprendo eso no era un sueño  
En ese auto estaba yo  
Y ese auto estaba todo roto y con fuego en su interior_

A cámara lenta ocurrió lo siguiente, el auto se elevo por el aire dando una vuelta lentamente, Dipper giro su cabeza para ver a Mabel gritando de terror, enseguida soltó su mano derecha del volante y con ella tomo la mano izquierda de su gemela intentando tranquilizarla, transmitiéndole un mensaje de que todo estaría bien ahora, que nada malo iba a pasarles si estaban juntos, Mabel se calmo un poco y dejo de llorar pero se veían las marcas de las lagrimas que cayeron por sus ojos además de que tenia las pestañas húmedas. Dipper volvió a fijar su vista en el camino pero enseguida grito el también y junto con su hermana cerraron fuertemente los ojos. El auto se estrello boca abajo contra la acera, sacudiendo fuertemente a ambos hermanos que se encontraban adentro del vehículo, el auto se deslizo por el asfalto creando algunas chispas del techo, los vidrios se rompieron –incluyendo el del parabrisas-, algunos trozos comenzaron a caer lentamente al asfalto, Mabel ahora estaba inconsciente pero en ningún momento había soltado la mano de su gemelo, Dipper quien tenía algo de sangre en la frente miro hacia la ventanilla rota, vio todo borroso y quedo inconsciente al igual que su hermana.

De la parte de arriba del auto, salieron 3 chispas y luego se incendio como si nada, los neumáticos estaban rotos y el neumático derecho estaba deforme y pinchado por el impacto que hizo contra el suelo.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche, unas ambulancias, un camión de bomberos y varias patrullas policiales aparecieron en la escena del accidente, se estacionaron a unos centímetros cerca del auto. Los policías y los bomberos comenzaban a bajar de sus respectivos vehículos, con los mangos de las hachas, los bomberos rompieron los vidrios de las ventanillas delanteras del auto para sacar a las víctimas del accidente.

Un policía iluminaba el interior del auto, otro policía se encargaba de tomar fotografías de la escena del accidente, los bomberos lograron sacar a las víctimas del auto, los paramédicos de las ambulancias bajaron con unas camillas para colocar a los adolescentes que quedaron atrapados en el auto y revisarlos para comprobar si aun estaban vivos.

-Como piensa que pudo haber pasado esto?-Pregunto un policía a la forense que estaba revisando la situación

-A lo mejor pudo haber sido un accidente por exceso de velocidad, suele pasar-Respondió la forense viendo a los paramédicos tratando de revivir a los adolescentes.

-No pudo haber sido solo un accidente por exceso de velocidad, señorita. Alguien tuvo que haber provocado al joven que manejaba el vehículo para que chocaran de esa manera-Le dijo el policía que estaba junto a ella.

-Puede ser, pero…el único problema es que no veo testigos por aquí cerca así que no sabemos que es lo que pudo haber pasado en realidad-Comento la forense, en eso uno de los paramédicos se acerca a la mujer un poco cabizbajo-Alguna noticia? Los chicos están bien?-

-Lo sentimos mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, llevamos como 10 minutos reanimándolos pero, están muertos-Le respondió el paramédico-Que podemos hacer ahora?-

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos es notificarles la perdida a sus familiares y de paso llevar los cuerpos a la morgue del hospital para que sean identificados-Le dijo el policía, hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que dejaran de inspeccionar el auto.

-Acaso los chicos eran pareja o algo así?-Pregunto la forense caminando junto al paramédico para ver a los chicos en las camillas, tenían los ojos cerrados y habían vuelto a acomodarlos como estaban en los asientos, tomados de la mano.

-Eran hermanos gemelos, se parecen mucho, aunque no pude reconocer bien el rostro y cuerpo de la chica por haber recibido más heridas en el choque-Respondió el paramédico.

 _Pero Donde voy?, donde estoy?, quien soy yo?_ _  
Que hora es? donde estaré?  
Donde voy? (paz y armonía),  
donde estoy? (amor y alegría),  
quien soy yo? que hora es? donde estaré?_

* * *

Subieron las camillas a las ambulancias, la forense y los policías subieron a las patrullas y se alejaron del área del accidente –lugar donde estaba el auto volcado-, dentro de la ambulancia, aunque Dipper y Mabel estuvieran muertos, se podían escuchar sus voces, uno estaba llamando al otro.

- ** _Dipper, Dipper! Estas ahí? Que paso? Porque no puedo ver nada?_** -Pregunto Mabel desesperada llamando a su gemelo.

- ** _Tranquilízate, Mabs. Todo está bien, estoy aquí hermana…ya te lo dije antes, mientras estemos juntos, nada malo nos puede pasar_** -Le respondió Dipper

* * *

Bien, aquí se termina el fanfic...

Lo siento mucho, se que he sido cruel al "matar" a los Gemelos Misterio -por asi decirlo- pero, no me quedaba de otra, ademas la historia ya estaba hecha y no había marcha atras. Espero que a las personas que les dedique este One-Shot, les haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo, dejen reviews por favor :D

Cuando pueda actualizare el fanfic "Una Apuesta fuera de lo normal" y también seguiré esta misma noche con el fanfic "Atrapados en los videojuegos (segunda temporada)" de South Park.

Voy avisándoles que la persecución esta basada en un hecho real, pero no fue eso lo que paso en verdad, les contare todo brevemente:

Estaba de vacaciones en la playa con mi mejor amiga, mi mama y mi papa. no se si esta bien contado desde mi punto de vista pero, es mas o menos lo que recuerdo...*ejem*, habíamos salido una noche para ir a cenar a otra ciudad -que también estaba en la costa- y mientras estábamos en el auto, mi papa iba conduciendo tranquilo cuando casi provoca un accidente al cruzarse sin querer con una moto.

El conductor estaba enojado con mi papa y le grito "HIJO DE PUTA" mi papa se enojo, comenzó a perseguir al conductor por toda la ciudad mientras mi mama le pedía que se calmara, yo estaba asustada y me quería echar a llorar, lo hice. por suerte mi papa perdió de vista a la moto al meterse entre 2 autos, ademas la entrada era muy estrecha, mi papa me escucho llorar, se enojo conmigo, me grito, me dijo que dejara de llorar y que si seguía así no íbamos a salir a ningún lado.

Mi mejor amiga me tranquilizo, me explico que no había pasado nada, que no llorara mas y que no me asustara, yo me calme un poco y deje de llorar.

Despues de ese pequeño "incidente" pudimos ir a cenar y ahi se termino la historia xD

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles...otra vez pido que dejen reviews y nos vemos la próxima!

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
